A Promise Kept
by crcc1014
Summary: When Bella was born she fell ill with a fatal disease. Frantic, her parents take her to the warlock Carlise Cullen to cure her. In return he asked on the eve of her seventeenth birthday she shall be given to him... takes place in 18th century.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

****

**A/N: So here's my new short story. Chapter two will be posted soon. Oh and sorry I haven't updated on anything else but my computer crashed and I didn't have internet... but I've been writing like crazy. I'm soooo close to finishing the next Princess and the Wolf chapter. So that will definitely be posted soon I promise. Same goes for the Rose&Dimitri story. So I hope you haven't given up on me and I'm sorry but you can blame my stupid computer, haha. Anyway enjoy my new story. Read and Review plz :)**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

The lamps are lit, illuminating the dark streets. Twilight is overhead. Renee and Charles Swan walk along the dirt road hastily. A piece of paper is in Charles hand as he reads it intently. Renee clutches her baby girl to her chest, wrapped in the hem of the dress she wears. Renee reaches up and rubs Bella s forehead. Her fever has gotten worse. Frantic, she tells Charles and they both hurry to find the Cullen estate.

The white mansion sits at the end of the long rode, hidden from people and everyday life. They open the gate and walk up the pathway. Renee clutches Bella nervously. She has heard rumors of this place as well as Carlisle Cullen himself. If what they say is true then he has the power to save Bella's life. She lets out a shaky breath as they approach the door. Charles reaches up and uses the massive knocker. The door opens and a tall broad man stands before them. His pale blonde hair shines in the light and his eyes are kind.

His smile is knowing. "Hello Renee and Charlie. I've been expecting you."

Chapter 1

"Miss Bella! Wake up child, you've gotta long day ahead a ya. It's your birthday today and your performance tonight at the opera house." My nurse, whom I call Amma, draws back the curtains, flooding my room with light.

I stuff my face into my pillow and groan inwardly. Amma finishes opening the curtains and walks over to me.

"Honey I am a southern black woman, and I will not hesitate to beat you senseless if you do not get your little behind out of this bed _right now_." She says sternly, her words laced with her accent.

I peek up at her and laugh. "Alright, alright I m up." I said, throwing off the covers.

Amma helps me out of my night gown and into a corset. She stars threading it.

I sigh heavily. "I don't really want to go tonight."

Amma scoffs. "Nonsense it's your big performance. You're a beautiful singer. Not to mention it's in honor of your birthday, you only turn seventeen once ya know." Amma says, her voice on edge. She pulls the strings tighter than usual.

I gasp in pain. "Amma are you okay?"

She plasters a smile on her face. "Of course child, now hurry up, your parents are waitin' for you in the dining room for breakfast." She pulls a dress over my head and finishes tying it up. I wash my face and brush my hair before heading down stairs.

I round the corner and my parents are eating. They look up with strained smiles.

_What is up with everyone today?_

"Hello dearest, won't you sit down?" My mother asks.

I take a seat and start buttering some toast. My father reads the newspaper and my mother sips her tea. I glance at them expectantly but neither of them looks up. I eat my toast in silence.

"So," my mother says in her usual cheery voice. "Do you think you're ready for tonight?" She asks.

I swallow hard. "Um, I think so." I say.

"Well I know your going to do fantastic as always." She smiles though it does not reach her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask hesitantly.

"Why would something be wrong?" My mother says the same time my father says, "Of course not."

I raise my eyebrows and they look at each other uneasily.

"What?" I ask again.

My mother smiles. "It's just that our little girl is seventeen now, happy birthday darling." She says.

"Yes, happy birthday." My father says.

"Thank you," I mutter.

My mom cleared her throat. "Oh, we will be having a guest come over tonight." She said, going back to her tea.

My father puts his paper down. "Renee..." He said in a warning tone.

Their eyes met and she shook her head slightly, giving him a pleading look. I stare at them in confusion.

"Oh," I say, surprised. "Who?"

"No one you know." My mother says quickly. "But he will be at your performance tonight."

Again I am surprised. "I see, and what is his name?"

Amma walks in. "Now, now child don't be pesterin' your parents. Their business is their own. Come now; let's get you ready for the day." She gestures for me to follow her. I sigh and stand up. We say our goodbyes and I walk up the stairs with Amma in tow.

"Curiouser and curiouser," I quote from Alice and Wonderland. It was one of my favorite childhood books.

"Now don't you be talkin bout all that mumbo jumbo miss Bella, you best keep to yourself." Amma says firmly. I let out a frustrated groan and trudge up the stairs.

Whoever this man is has made me curious indeed.

After I finished changing I passed my father's study and heard voices from inside. I crept up to the door and placed my ear on it. My parents were arguing.

"Charlie we have to tell her." My mother said.

My father is silent.

"You know what will happen if we don't. He requires that she knows beforehand. You know what kind off power he beholds." She says.

"We'll send her away." My father says adamantly.

She sighs. "That won't do any good, he will find her. He will follow her to the ends of the earth. She belongs to him."

My breathing became rapid as I processed their words.

I heard a crash. "She doesn't belong to anyone." My father says fiercely.

"You know that's not true. We made an oath, a promise." She says.

My father remains silent.

"I got a letter from him today," My mother says quietly. "He is most definitely coming to the performance tonight. He's looking forward to seeing her again."

_Again? I've met him before?_

"Then..." he sighs. "We shall present her to him after the show." My father says hesitantly.

I couldn't bear to hear anymore. I slowly walked away and fled down the stairs as fast as I could. I yanked the front door opened and ran outside into the afternoon sun. I looked up at the sky and felt as if I could breathe again. I walked over to the swinging bench in the garden and laid on it. I dozed off, falling into a peaceful sleep. All the while I could hear someone whispering my name.

************************************

********

****

********

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Questions comments? Leave me a reaview :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've had the biggest writers block ever. I've already started writing Princess and the Wolf as we speak. It should be done soon I promise. Anyway, enjoy, Carlisle comes in this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

I woke up in a daze. The sun had set and was already getting dark. I jolted upright and rubbed my eyes. I must have slept the day away. Oh god, Amma and my mother are going to kill me. I jumped up and ran to the house. When I went inside my mother was coming down the stairs. She gave me a startled expression.

"Bella where have you been!" she grabbed my arm.

"I fell asleep on the porch swing. I'm sorry mother." I said meekly.

She started to pull me up the stairs.

"It's time for you to get ready. Amma!" she called as we made it upstairs.

Amma appeared. "Yes ma'am?"

"It's time for her to get ready now please." My mother said and hurried down the hall.

Amma nodded and towed me into my room. She sat me down at my vanity table. Amma stared at me through the mirror.

"Honey you look like deathed warmed over." She said, studying me. I gave her a look and blew my bangs out of my face.

After I took a bath Amma started to curl my hair and put diamond encrusted pins in them.

I looked at her in the mirror. "Amma… who is the man coming tonight?" I ask.

"A very important man miss Bella." She replied.

"Important as is… marriage?" I ask quietly.

Her hands stop moving in my hair and move down to place them on my shoulders. She gives them a squeeze and gives me a small smile.

"Now miss Bella don't be worrying about that stuff. Tonight is about you. Make the most of it." She says and slips my white ball gown on. She ties up the corset and puts some finishing touches. After giving me a look of satisfaction she turns me to face the floor length mirror. I gasp.

She smiles. "You're as beautiful as an angel, happy birthday honey." She kisses my head. I smile back. Amma has always been so good to me. She helped raise and take care of me; she's like a second mother. I turn back to the mirror and stare at the brunette beauty staring back at me.

"I'll go get your mama," Amma said, and walked out of the room.

"Well," I say and cock my head to the side. "This is as good as it's gonna get." I say, continuing to stare at myself in the mirror.

My mother walks in, dressed in her best ball gown with long white gloves. "Oh Bella you look so radiant!" She gushes. I smile in response.

"The carriage is here darling we should go." She said. Amma hands me my coat and we all walk down the stairs. My father is standing in the foyer, waiting for us. He's dressed in a black and white suit. He smiles when he sees me and whistles.

"Now you're something to look at." He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks daddy you're not so bad you're self." I grin.

"Alright now y'all don't wanna be late. Good luck honey, I know you'll be fantastic." Amma says and ushers us out the door.

All three of us load into the carriage and ride to the opera house. Funny how I turned out to be a well brought up singer. Once my parents found out I had the talent at a very young age they got a private music tutor, lessons, the works. I've been learning music ever since. They like call me the angel of music.

Once we arrive my parents wish me luck and I'm put back stage. The other singers back stage greets me as I head to my dressing room. I hang my coat up and sit down. I start applying make up to my face. There's a knock at my door and my friend Christine comes in.

"Hey Chrissy," I smile. Chrissy is one of the ballet dancers in Act 2.

She grins. "Hey Bells, the show is about to start. Let's head over."

"Okay," I say and get up.

"You look beautiful," she comments and takes my hand, pulling me to the door.

"Thanks, so do you." I say.

"So are you nervous?" She asks.

I shrug. "Um yes," I say and we laugh.

"So who's coming to see you?" She asks.

"Anyone who's anyone," I say.

"So no one _special_?" she nudges me with a smile.

My blood runs cold. "Nope no one." I say quickly.

She shrugs and we walk out into the wings on stage. People were scattered everywhere back stage getting ready for the first act. Even though I'm act number four I'm still nervous. I prep up and do some singing warm ups.

When it's about my turn to go on I wait in the wings off stage.

_He will be out there... watching me…I won't see him but I'll know he's there._

I took a deep breath and the intro music starts to play. That's my cue. I walk out on stage and face the audience. I don't see anyone's faces. The overhead lights are blinding and I smile, overlooking the crowd. I start to sing…

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me; once in a while please promise me you'll try_

_Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember, sot and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the things which might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, think back on all those times_

_Think of the things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you_

_Flowers fade the fruits of summer fade_

_They have their seasons so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think… of…me!_

The crowd erupts in cheers when I finish. I grin and give a low bow. Flowers are being thrown on the stage. I take another bow and walk off toward the wings.

I'm congratulated with "Good job!" and "Happy birthday!" when I'm backstage. I say thank you and move back to my dressing room.

I take a deep breath. I did it. It's over.

Then why do I get this feeling it's far from it.

I push open my doors and start to take the pins out of my hair. I stop in mid-stride, noticing the single red rose tied with black ribbon on my vanity table. There was a note attached to it.

I slowly walk over to it and hesitantly picked the rose up and put it to my nose.

It smelt heavenly.

I untied the note and opened it. The handwriting was perfect. It read:

_Isabella, _

_You were magnificent tonight. I enjoyed it very much. You have the most beautiful voice and I hope in the near future you will continue to sing. _

_I'm very looking forward to seeing you. _

_Until then,_

_C_

I placed the card back on the table.

"Until we meet indeed," I said quietly.

The carriage ride back to the house was tense.

After the show had ended I stayed afterwards to greet people who wanted to meet me. My parents stood by my side the entire time looking amongst the crowd warily, expecting to see a certain someone no doubt.

I wasn't worried. I knew he wouldn't be there.

No one said anything as the ride droned on. I clutched my hands together, squeezing them until my knuckles turned white. I was agitated.

"Mother, Father, you have to tell me who this man is, I've waited long enough!" I practically shouted.

They both stared at me in shock at my outburst.

My mother cleared her throat. "Very well then," she said quietly.

"Renee-" my father started.

"No Charlie! It's time. We have to tell her." She said angrily.

My father nodded solemnly.

She took a deep breath and turned to me. "When you were a baby, you were sick with some rare disease that couldn't be cured. We had tried everything, but nothing worked." She sighed. "Out of desperation we took you to a warlock to cure you."

My eyes widened. "A warlock? Is there even such a thing?"

"Yes," my father said. "But in return… we were to give you to him on your seventeenth birthday." He said.

I was horrified.

"I'm so sorry," his voice broke. "But we couldn't let you die."

My mother touched my hand but I yanked it back as if she had burned me. "Oh honey it was for the best."

My voice shook, "Giving me away to some strange man is for the best? What will happen to me?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

My mother shook her head sadly. "I don't know."

"And he's coming tonight to take me away? Why? What good am I to him!" my voice rose.

"Shh," my mother soothed, reaching out to me.

I scooted away. "Don't touch me." I hissed and she flinched.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

I didn't say anything. I just stared out the window watching the lit street lamps pass by. Before I knew it I was staring at my front door through the glass.

We were home, and for all I knew, I was about to be sold to the devil.

I knew he was in there. I could feel it.

My legs were wobbly as I got out of the carriage and my stomach was in knots. I felt I was going to be sick.

I didn't know how long I was standing there looking at my front door but my mother linked her arm through mine and nudged me forward. I walked unsteadily up the steps while my anxiety rose.

My father opened the door for us and we stepped into the foyer. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It smelt like cinnamon and honey. I wondered if Amma had been cooking…

As if on cue Amma rounded the corner, a stern look on her face. And trailing behind her…

Was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

My breath caught in my throat as they came closer.

He was tall and broad shouldered with pale blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. He wore a dark suit that I assumed he wore to my performance. His expression was calm and calculating. He was young, his face smooth and worry free, ageless…

He walked up to my parents first and smiled at them. "Renee, Charlie, I want to thank you for tonight. And do not fret, you will see your daughter again." He said smoothly.

I watched in surprise as they visibly relaxed.

He turned to Amma. "Thank you for letting me in tonight, and for taking care of her over the years."

Amma grunted. "I didn't take care of the child for your benefit." She said, crossing her arms.

He laughed softly. "I know you didn't. But thank you anyway."

Amma pursed her lips but said nothing.

Finally, he turned to me.

My heart stopped when his eyes met mine. His blue jewels stared right into my soul.

His expression softened when he walked over to me, eyes never leaving my face. When he stood in front of me his scent hit me with full force.

_Cinnamon and honey…_

"_Isabella_," he caressed my name. With his long calloused fingers he picked up my hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it. His lips felt cool and soft against my skin.

He smiled at me fondly. "You've grown up to be quite a beautiful lady, and a talented one at that."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

His smile grew. "My name is Carlisle Cullen," he held out his arm. "And I would very much like it if you came with me." he said.

I didn't understand if he was giving me the choice or not. Regardless, I had to choose.

He waited patiently, holding his arm out.

I stared at it, contemplating. If I refuse, I would never know what was planned for me and this man. If I go, then I find out the truth about my life.

I was tired of living in the dark.

I linked my arm through his.

His answering smile was blinding. "Thank you," he breathed.

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it. I lovvveee The Phantom of the Opera. I just had to put that song in, if you haven't heard it you need to. Chapter 3 is on its way. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This has been the quickest I've updated for this story, but I couldn't stop writing. I love it :) I'm also half way done with the next chapter for 'The Princess and the Wolf' just FYI. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Saying goodbye to my family wasn't as hard as I thought.

Amma and my parents hugged me goodbye with tears in their eyes. I would miss them terribly that's for sure.

As least I knew I would see them again.

Carlisle led me out the front door and down the steps. I stopped.

"Wait my things…" I said, turning.

"There's no need, it's all at the mansion." He replied, pulling me back.

I raised my eyebrows. "How?" I asked.

He looked down at me, a corner of his mouth quirked up. "Believe me it wasn't that hard."

I gave him a quizzical look. "I have a lot of things Mr. Cullen." I said.

He frowned slightly. "Please, call me Carlisle. And as for your things, trust me when I say there already there." He said reassuringly.

I pursed my lips and looked for his carriage but I didn't see one.

"Where is your carriage?" I asked.

"Oh, we won't be traveling that way." His voice held a tone I couldn't pin point.

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He smiled and stepped forward, placing both arms around my waist. I gasped at how close we were. I could smell his sweet musky scent as it enveloped me.

"I suggest you close your eyes." He whispered.

My eyelids fluttered closed.

I had a sharp intake of breath as I felt us being pulled into something. For a second it felt as if we were falling then the next we were on solid ground again.

I opened my eyes.

We weren't in front of my house anymore.

Instead we were on the front steps of a huge white mansion.

I spun around in shock. No other houses were in sight, just trees and greenery.

I steeped back, feeling strangely wobbly and nauseous. One of Carlisle's gloved hands reached out and took hold of my arm, steadying me.

His blue eyes glistened. "I know it will take some time to get used to." He smiled softly.

I stared up at him with mixed emotions. "Wh- what just happened?"

"Teleportation. It's how I get around." He clarified.

"So it was… magic?" I ask breathlessly.

His perfect lips twitched, "In a way yes."

I opened my mouth to say something else but he cut me off.

"Why don't we go inside and get settled then we'll talk, okay?" he offered and held out his arm.

I took it hesitantly and gathered my skirts as we made our way up the steps.

The huge door clicked and opened for us.

I gasped when we stepped inside.

The floors were polished marble with a grand staircase and above were a spectacular chandelier. Everything was open and spacious. Not how I imagined it.

I stared around in wonder and turned to Carlisle who was watching me with curiosity.

"You have a very beautiful home." I commented.

"Thank you," he smiled and took off his gloves.

I walked around a little and stared down a hall that had some of the other rooms in the house.

Carlisle's voice stopped me. "Would you like to see your room?"

I turned around. "Yes, please."

He held out his arm and we made our way up the long staircase. The carpeting was red velvet and the walls held paintings of different things such as nature, battle scenes, and people. They were truly exquisite.

"Did you paint all these?" I asked curiously.

He glanced around. "Some. I collected most of them from over the years though."

When we made it to the top he led us down a hallway with multiple doors that I assumed were other rooms. We stopped in front of the one in the middle on the left that faced to the front of the house. He reached over and opened the door and gestured me inside.

The room was magnificent. There was a golden king sized bed with posts and a canopy, a closet, desk, dresser and my own personal bathroom. I walked over to the closet and opened it and sure enough all my clothes were there. I turn around and all my other stuff had been placed as well.

"My stuff is here." I smiled wryly.

Carlisle chuckled. "Just as I said. Does the room suit you Isabella?"

"Call me Bella. And yes the room is perfect." I said formally.

"Very well _Bella_. I shall meet you downstairs in ten minutes." He gave a low bow, smiled, then left without another word.

I walked over to the bed, sat down, and exhaled. I didn't notice that I had been holding my breath. His scent lingered in the air, mixing with the scent of my new home. I laid back and closed my eyes but then shot them back open when I realized where I was. I sat up sharply and looked around. I waited for the tears to come but… they never came.

Of course I was sad but oddly enough I was… content. I made peace with the fact that I would be staying with this man for a very long time. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it wasn't such a bad thing. Could I learn from this? Yes. Would this be an adventure? Yes. Would I ever see my family again? Most likely yes. I am a grown woman now and can make my own decisions. I refuse to be intimidated.

With a huff I got off the bed and rummaged through my dresser, picking out a long white nightgown with a matching robe. I changed, but with difficulty.

Corsets will be the death of me.

I shook out my curls and pinned my hair halfway back. I slipped on the silk nightgown and robe then made my way down the hall. It was quiet throughout the house. I tiptoed down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I looked down all the different hallways.

He didn't exactly tell me _where _we were meeting…

With a shrug I went down the hall that I had been looking at earlier. I walked slowly, looking at the artwork on the walls. I loved art and history. I thought it was fascinating.

I came to a stop in front of two glass doors that were open ajar. Candle light shone through the crack. Hesitantly I pushed it open to reveal a study.

A very messy study.

Hundreds of books were piled and strewn everywhere. Even the bookshelves were out of whack. There was a large mahogany desk with papers and ink on it. The fireplace in the corner was lit and cast an orange glow throughout the room. There was a globe on the desk and bunch of other knick knacks everywhere. There was even some sort of bird house on top of a stack of books. He sure was one unorganized warlock.

I walked over to the desk and fingered one of the papers that had a drawing of a rose on it.

"Girl, don't be touching stuff that isn't yours!" a voice said.

My eyes widened and I spun around expecting Carlisle but didn't see anyone. There was no one else in the room.

"Wh- who said that?" I stammered.

"You can't just waltz right in here! Who do you think you are?" the voice growled.

I turned around in a circle slowly. "Show yourself." I said.

There was a fluttering above my head and a small brown owl with big yellow eyes perched on one of the stacks of books.

I gave a relieved sigh. "Oh, it's just an owl. For a minute there I thought I heard someone talking." I chuckled.

The owl fluttered its wings. "And what makes you think I can't talk?" it spoke.

I screamed and jumped back in surprise.

That's when Carlisle bursted into the room with a worried expression. His hair was a shade darker from being wet. He wore a loose long sleeved white shirt with the first few buttons undone and a pair of black pants. I could see through his shirt that he had a well developed chest. His bright blue eyes met mine.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, I was just scared of your, um, bird."

Carlisle looked up at the bird with annoyance. "Archimedes could you try to be nice to our guest?"

Archimedes puffed up. "NO!" he squawked.

Carlisle gave him a blank look then turned to me. "I apologize for his rudeness. He's like this all the time." He whispered. I giggled.

"HA!" the bird said. "The girl trespassed."

My face fell. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"No it's quite alright; you may come in here anytime you want." He smiled.

"No she cant!" the bird huffed.

Carlisle crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "If you're going to be difficult I'm going to turn you into a human." He said.

The bird harrumphed. "You wouldn't dare."

Carlisle took a step forward. "Wouldn't I?" he raised his hand slowly.

"Alright! Alright!" Archimedes squawked loudly, flying upwards. He flew into the bird house and slammed the little round door shut.

Carlisle's smile turned smug as he turned to me. "He really hates being human. I did it once and he had a total conniption." He snickered. I grinned.

"It's your own fault that you're a sore loser because I know everything!" Archimedes voice echoed in the bird house.

We both laughed then.

"So a talking owl. Any other animals I should be worried about?" I asked warily.

"Well… I did have a goldfish. But birdbrain over there ate it." He jerked his thumb over to the birdhouse. I laughed.

"Don't leave food out to where I can get it." The bird's grunt echoed.

Carlisle chuckled under his breath and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "He's the only companion I've had for a long time." He said sheepishly.

"I'm here now." I said quietly.

His face grew serious and his eyes met mine. "Yes you are." He said lowly.

I bit my lip and looked away as I felt my face heat up.

He walked over to me and reached up with one finger, tracing my cheek bone. I shivered under his touch.

"_Isabella_, your blush is so beautiful. Please don't hide it." He murmured.

His finger went under my chin and tilted it upward. His handsome face smiled down at me and once again I was lost in his eyes.

"Darling, come with me." he held out his hand.

I placed my hand in his and he led us out of the study and down the hall to what I assumed was the living room. He gestured for me to the plush couch while he sat in the leather chair across from me.

"Had to get away from the bird." He smiled wryly. I nodded.

"Carlisle why am I here?" I blurted.

He sighed and leaned back. "For many reasons. But first I must tell you… you know I'm a warlock right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know what happened when you were born?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I was sick and my parents took me to you to cure me." I said.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that is correct. I did… But not without consequence."

My eyebrows crinkled. "What kind of consequence?"

His eyes searched my face. "Warlocks can save people from death. What their not allowed to do is… bring them back to life." He said slowly.

I blinked. "Wait so you're saying I… was…"

His face grew sad. "You had died just before you were brought to me. I told your parents I couldn't but they _begged _me to bring you back. And I…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "Couldn't say no."

I sucked in a breath. "So why am I here?"

He kept his eyes closed, "Because you're bound to me."

"_Bound _to you?" I said incredulously.

He opened his eyes. "Yes. Your life, your essence, your very soul is bound to me, because I saved you."

He got up and walked over to me, knelt down and grasped my face in his hands. He stared into my tear-filled eyes.

"Your mine to cherish forever." He whispered.

And then his lips met mine.

* * *

**A/N: Bonus points to anyone who can guess what movie I got the talking owl "Archimedes" from. He is my absolute favorite character in the whole wide world :) Anyway, I didn't mean to make this a long story, actually it was really meant to be a one-shot... hehehe... soooo it's only going to be a couple more chapters at the most. No biggy. Plus I just love Carlisle and Bella together. Then I'm focusing on my fantasy story. **

**Also on the side note I've been writing a one-shot for Vampire Academy called "Forever Yours" It's about Sonya and Mikhail. I SWEAR NOBODY WRITES ABOUT THEM! So I'm gonna show them some love :)**

**POSSIBLE ONE-SHOT: I'm semi writing one about when Emmett pisses off a witch and she turns him into a... (pause for dramatic effect) DUCK!... I know... I know... **

**Question for you: Would you read a horror one-shot if I write one? cause I've been wanting to for a long time. Just curious if that would be something you would like to read for a change. **

**SORRY FOR MY RAMBLING! Thanks for reading and pllleeeaaasssee with a cherry on top, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's the last chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 4

When Carlisle's lips descended on mine it felt as if something had clicked into place. It just seemed _right_. I could feel the magnetic pull between us pulse. Everything that I am was pointed to him. It felt like I was home.

My eyebrows knitted together slightly. I had never experienced such emotions. They confused me, but in a good way. I _loved _his kiss. It was like molten lava spreading through my body… slow, hot, and erotic.

My eyelids fluttered closed while I parted my lips, tasting him. His arms came around me, crushing me to his body fiercely. His mouth opened to mine-

Then suddenly the fire ceased and when I opened my eyes we were in a bedroom… on a rather large bed. I gasped.

Carlisle was breathing hard as he guarded me with wide eyes. "Bella, forgive me I did not intend for this to happen." The paleness of his neck was flushed with embarrassment.

"I was… caught up in the moment." He breathed a nervous laugh.

Before I could stop myself I tentatively reached out and ran my fingers through his soft pale hair. My hand trailed down to trace every line and every curve of his beautiful face. Even the scar above his left eye made him seem flawless.

His hands reached up to caress my face, his thumb running over my bottom lip as he stared at it with a mix of longing and regret.

His face crumpled. "It is wrong of me to take advantage of you sweet Bella."

"No it's not," I said quickly.

The corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

"I mean… there is nothing to take advantage of if I want the same thing," I reassured him.

His eyes assessed me with uneasiness. "I don't believe this is what you really want. How could you? I stole you from your family and your life. You should hate me."

"I know I should… but I don't. My parents understand me enough to make my own decisions. And you're wrong… I really do want to be with you. I see now how it must have pained you to be apart from me all those years. I've felt the same way. Like there was a hole in my chest that could not be filled, I never knew why." I grasped his face in my hands, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"I know now it was because I was meant for you and you for me. And I know you can come up with a million reasons why you think this is wrong. But honestly, I'm glad you saved me that night, sealing the bond between us, because otherwise, we would be spending an eternity without each other. And _that _my love would be a very terrible thing." With that said I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, kissing him deeply.

We both pulled back after a few moments, our faces flushed.

He shook his head in amazement. "Now how could I say no to you?" he grinned but then sobered after a moment.

"Oh Bella," he sighed. "I have waited for you for centuries. You have no idea what this means to me my love." he smiles faintly.

I stare at him questioningly. "Centuries?"

Realization came across his face. "I'm not exactly mortal. I don't age."

"How old are you?"

His lips twitched. "Just over eight hundred years."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my, that long… it must be interesting to see the things you've seen."

"Yes I suppose." He smiled.

My face fell after a moment. "If your immortal and I'm mortal… then I will age and you won't."

"If it is your wish to become immortal like me, I can make it happen." He reassured me.

"How?"

"When the time comes I will show you," he grinned.

I smiled in response and climbed off the bed.

He was not pleased with that.

A sudden thought came to mind and before I could stop myself I reached up and pushed one of the sleeves of my nightgown off my shoulder, then pushed down the other one.

His eyes darkened when he realized I was about to do. "Bella…" he warned.

I held up a hand. "I know what I want Carlisle. I want you."

His breathing quickened when I continued to slip off my nightgown. When it got down to my waist Carlisle was already in front of me, claiming my mouth with his with such intenseness that I almost collapsed in his arms.

His hands ran over my bare back, caressing the skin as he went. The fire in the pit of my stomach burned.

My fingers threaded in his hair, pulling him to me more. His lips left my mouth but continued to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. His hand reached up to cup my breast, running his thumb over my nipple, making it harden.

I gasped when he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. Not once did his eyes leave my face. He laid me down carefully then slowly proceeded to remove my nightgown.

"I want to see all of you my love. Let me see you." He whispered.

He removed the piece of fabric entirely and ran his hand down the length of my body, sending pleasurable shivers up my spine. He didn't leave one inch of my skin untouched.

I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. "You should return the favor and let me see you." I said.

He smiled at that and pulled his shirt over his head. "I can never deny you."

My hands roamed over the hardness of his back as I ran my fingernails over it.

I could feel him tremble. "I'm trying to do this slowly but you're making it very difficult." He chuckled.

"Good," I grinned.

Our bodies shifted until he was fully on top of me. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off, leaving us both naked.

We embraced each other and kissed, our tongues mating in a sweet and sensual dance. My legs hugged his hips and I could feel his arousal, hard as a rock.

Carlisle buried his face in the crook of my neck and moaned softly. "I want you so bad that it kills me."

"Then take me," I breathed.

He lifted his head to look at me, his eyes smoldering. "It will only hurt for a moment."

I nodded in response.

"Hold on to me," he said.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he lifted himself up.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "_Моя прекрасная__девушка,__я__долго ждали__этого__момента_." He said softly in Russian. My beautiful girl, I have waited long for this moment.

He slowly pushed himself inside me, stretching me, then in one swift motion entered all the way into my womb, tearing the seal with pain that followed. I gasped loudly and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Are you well?" his voice sounded strained.

I moaned, "Yes, keep going."

He hesitantly pulled out, leaving me feeling empty and hollow.

"Bella…" he groaned. "I can't hold back any more."

"Then don't." I whimpered.

Without warning he slammed back into me.

I cried out, "Oh god, Carlisle." I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He moaned loudly and started a steady rhythm. I lifted my hips, meeting his every thrust.

Both of his hands were threaded through mine, he lifted our arms above my head as he continued to make love to me. Our bodies moved together as one, our animalistic cries growing louder and louder.

He bent down and kissed me in a rush of passion, taking me in every sense. My abdomen tightened when my orgasm's crescendo took place. Carlisle was close as well and he bent down and bit into the soft flesh of my neck. I cried out and writhed under him as he continued to devour me.

When I hit my breaking point I arched my back and a tidal wave of euphoria crashed over both of us. I could feel my walls clamp around Carlisle as he sucked in a breath and made a sound, a hoarse ragged cry of ecstasy, and I knew that we found it together.

We collapsed into a tangle of limbs, still panting, almost laughing, and a smile on both our faces as we gazed into each other's eyes.

And as he held me close, whispering of his love for me, he asked the question I had most wanted to hear.

"Bella Swan, will you be the love of my life for the rest of forever as my wife?" he asked.

In my heart I knew what I wanted. And yes, I loved him more than life itself. It was time I started on the forever part.

"Yes," I breathed.

His answering smile was the brightest I've seen. He kissed my forehead and embraced me in his arms.

After a few moments of gazing lovingly at each other Carlisle leaned down and kissed my eyes. Then he spoke, his voice soft, like liquid honey.

"You were a promise worth keeping."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: So that is the end of my little Bella and Carlisle story. Hope you enjoyed it. In this story just so you know I made Carlisle Russian... :)... I've been having trouble wrting my other stories atm but they are in progress. Thanks for reading, Review!**

**Oh and I know I said I would update on Crimes of the Heart but I just haven't had time. it's almost done though!**


End file.
